You're My Hero
by LoVlEyWrItEr
Summary: Naruto dies. Hinata becomes Hokage. Everything changes along with her only, identical child of Naruto.


It's been 13 years since the 6th Hokage died, everyone was depressed since then, but moved passed it some time. When he died she became the Hokage right away for some reason, that girl was Hinata, Hyuga. Her husband died right on the day Hiroyuki was born. Hiroyuki is Hinata's only child, he has he's dad's blonde spiky hair, he has he's blue, bright eyes, he has he's father's tan skin and he has he's whisker marks. He looked exactly like his father…

"Okaa-san! I'm going on my mission!" Hiroyuki shouted throughout the house waiting for a response, he waited for a while longer and when he was about to go he heard his mom running down the stairs

"Matte!" Hinata ran straight to Hiroyuki and hugged him

"What took so long?" Hiroyuki complained

"Paper work has been a pain; never mind that, good luck! Please come home safe…" Hiroyuki grinned and kissed his mom on the forehead and she kissed him on the forehead back.

"He-he, I always do!" Hinata smiled

"High five! You little brat!" Hinata said as she smiled

Himaru high fived then pound it. They always do that for good luck; they kiss each others forehead, wish good luck, high five, and pound it.

"Himaru-kun! Hurry up!" Shikai shouted as she waved her hand. Hiroyuki waved back looking at his team

"I have to go, bye! I'll come back I promise!" Hiroyuki said as he kissed her cheek and ran towards his team.

"Bye!" Hinata waved as she watched him scratch the back of his head as he reached his team.

"He picked up his habit…" Hinata saw him turn and grin, Hinata smiled then the smile fades away as she saw him disappear.

"What Himaru said before he left and did was the exact thing he did before he left me and never came back…" Hinata slowly closed the front door and locked it.

Then she went up to shower and got ready to go to the Hokage building so she can finish the stack of papers on her desk, then after that she has to go to a meeting with her father, then after that she needs to go to a meeting with the counselors, then she needs to go to the hospital to help out Sakura and Ino with the patients, then she needs to go home, clean the house, cook dinner, finish up the paper work In her bedroom and then sleep.

Hinata has a lot to do today, she ran down to the kitchen wearing the Hokage cloak that was his and ate a piece of toast then she ran out, locked the door and started to run to the Hokage building.

"Sumimasen! Sorry I'm late!" Shizune looked at her rush in the Hokage office and immediately sat down and went straight to doing the paper work, Shizune smiled and put tonton down

"Daijobu! You're actually 30 minutes early" Hinata looked at Shizune wide-eyed and mumbled to herself,

"Himaru must've set my clock 30 minutes early, so he can have some time to play before the mission. He is getting sneaky just like his father…" Shizune heard her and sighed

"Kids, so how's Hiroyuki? Is he doing fine?" Shizune asked as she sat down in front of her desk. Hinata answered her without looking up

"Yes, he is doing great and I can't wait till' he gets home" Shizune looked at Hinata whose face is buried in her paper work desperately getting the job done, Shizune saw the huge pile and felt sorry for her

"I can help, you know" Hinata stopped for a while and looked up at Shizune; Hinata smiled and gave her a small nod

"Thank you so much, Shizune-san!" Hinata immediately went back to doing paperwork. Shizune took the pile on Hinata's right and started to work as hard as Hinata.

Two hours later…

"Thank you so much Shizune-san, now will you excuse me I need to be attending my father's meeting with my clan," Hinata said as she put on her Hokage coat and walked to the door.

"Of course," Shizune said as she bowed, Hinata smiled and then turned

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot! Here take this," Hinata ran to Shizune and gave her a letter,

"Bye! Think of it as a gift for your hard work you did for the 5th, 6th, and me! Ja-ne!" Hinata opened the door and started to run again to her clan's compound. Shizune looked at the letter and she read it aloud:

Dear Shizune,

I have a present for you! Come to blue fire falls at sundown and wait for me there. I'm really looking forward to seeing you and my daughter-to-be; I love you with all my heart.

Your one and only,

Tatsu Hikamura

Shizune noticed another letter and began to read it

Dear Shizune,

I wish for your happiness!

The 7th

Hinata Hyuga

Shizune smiled and tears fell down her eyes, she looked at the Hokage Mountain and looked at Hinata's face

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama…I wish for your happiness too," Shizune said as she turned and looked at the 6th's face

"I really hope you find it…" Shizune said as she put both letters on her chest and hugged them.

"I'm so sorry Otou-san!" Hinata said as she went to the training grounds where he and Neji were practicing. Hiashi stopped and went in front of Hinata who was bowing

"Its fine, your actually only minutes early," Hanabi said as she walked to Hinata's right, Hinata shot right up and hugged her sister happily.

"I missed you so much!" Hinata said as she spun Hanabi in her arms, Hanabi laughed and hugged her back

"I missed you too!" Hanabi said as she kissed Hinata on the cheek, Hinata smiled and turned to Neji who was in front of her, Hinata bowed as she greeted

"Good afternoon, Neji-nii-san," Neji suddenly placed his hands on Hinata's face and made her rise

"No need to bow, Hokage-sama." Hinata smiled and kissed Neji on the forehead.

"So Neji-nii-sama, how's the clan running?" Hinata asked as they walked to the living room. Hanabi and Hiashi held hands sweetly; Hiashi had spent more time with Hanabi and Neji since Hinata proved herself worthy of being Hokage and facing the huge pain of losing someone who she loved very much. He was finally proud of her and Hinata was happy that he was; now Hiashi is easy-going and more fun.

"Tenten-san!" Hinata shouted as she ran to the bun-haired woman at the meeting table waiting for everyone, "What took you so long!" Tenten said as she rose and placed her hands on her hips playfully, "Just kidding, Hokage-sama," Tenten bowed and rose grinning, "You know better not to call me that," Hinata said as she hugged her, "It's been so long," Neji and everyone else walked to the table and sat down, '_It has_,' Tenten said in her head as she and Hinata sat down.

"The clan is running fine and why don't we get this meeting started?" Hiashi said and smiled warmly at Hinata who smiled back.

1 Hour Later….

"Bye, guys!" Hinata said as she went to the gate. When everyone was gone Hiashi went up to Hinata and hugged her

"I'm so proud of you…I regret ever doubting you…I'm so sorry," Hinata hugged back and smiled,

"It's not your fault, you just expected more from me, that's all and Thank you so much Otou-san!" Hinata let go of the embrace and put her hands on his face

"I love you, Otou-san!" Hiashi smiled,

"I love you too, Hinata." Hinata hugged him one last time and left saying,

"I have another meeting to attend to; good bye, Otou-san," Hiashi smiled and waved bye

"I wish for your happiness…I really do," Hiashi walked back into the compound and rejoin with Neji, Hanabi, and Tenten.

Hinata ran back to the Hokage building and went to her desk, it was sundown. Hinata smiled to herself,

"She already left; I hope she can live happily." Hinata said as she sat down at her desk

"Were here!" The counselors came in and sat in front of Hinata's desk

"Great, let's begin" Hinata started to put down list of papers she planned all night last night. The counselors were amazed and awed her work.

2 Hours later…

"Bye, I hope you found my plans to your liking?" Hinata said as she helped them get up

"Very much, you're really talented Hokage-sama. See you tomorrow," Koharu said and the counselors were about to bow, but Hinata stopped them,

"It's fine, you can go, no need for that," they gave thanks and went out. When the elders were outside they looked at the Hokage Mountain and said quietly

"We wish for your happiness…"

"Let's see what's next…Oh, yeah I need to go to the hospital!" Hinata got her cloak and ran to the hospital.

"Ino? Sakura-san?" Hinata said as she entered the lobby and saw Ino and Sakura helping elderly people to their rooms.

"Oh, Hinata—oh, I mean Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help you guys out! Wait where's Temarii?" Ino shrugged

"Well, she said she couldn't make it because she was busy at home" Sakura explained as she closed a door for an elderly lady.

"Oh, anyways how's Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san?" Hinata said as she took a broom and started to sweep.

"His fine and we have another one coming!" Sakura said as she jumped in excitement

"Already? That's like the 6th child!" Ino exclaimed,

"Well, Ino what do you expect? He's trying to revive his clan," Hinata pointed out

"So, Ino how's Shikai?" Ino looked at Hinata and smiled,

"In the best shape, just like her mother! And don't even ask about shikamaru, he's still the same, lazy and all, but I love him!" Hinata smiled to Ino's response. The girls started chatting and laughed throughout the whole time.

30 Minutes later…

"Bye guys!" Hinata said as she ran towards her house waving her hand.

"Bye Hinata! Thanks for your help!" Ino shouted

"Yeah, Bye Hinata! Thanks for your help!" Sakura shouted as they both waved they arms in the air.

"Your welcome!" Hinata said as she kept on running,

"I wish for your happiness Hinata," Sakura said as she looked at the Hokage Mountain

"Yeah, Hinata I wish for your happiness," Ino said as she looked at the 6th's face

"We really hope you find happiness…" The girls said as they walked toward the Hokage Mountain.

When Hinata reached her house she hung her Hokage cloak and grabbed the cleaning utensils and started to clean the whole mansion. She had no maids because she thinks and believes she can do everything on her own.

1 hour later

Hinata went to the kitchen after she was done and cooked herself fried rice and that was it, she wasn't really hungry. Hinata got up and went to her shower room and started to shower. When Hinata went to her bedroom she saw a letter on her bed, she took it and read it aloud:

Dear Hinata,

Come on down to the Hokage Mountain! Come now! Oh, and dress up nice. C(;

Sincerely your best friends,

Ino and Sakura

"When did they come in my house?" Hinata then put the letter down and went to her dresser and checked,

"Something nice, something nice…there!" Hinata pulled out a short, lavender and white dress with white orchards spreading across her body, it was spaghetti strap, it shaped her hour glass body and it was he's favorite dress. He loved seeing it on her…Hinata shook her head and started to put on her dress.

Minutes later…

Hinata reached the Hokage Mountain and saw every one waiting for her. Hinata stopped at a park as she saw all her friends and family,

Team 7

Kakashi-Sensei

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Sai

Team 8

Kurenai-Sensei

Kiba

Shino

Akamaru

Team 9

Ino

Choji

Shikamaru

Team Guy

Guy-Sensei

Tenten

Neji

Rock Lee

Family

Hanabi

Hisashi

Others

Gaara

Kankuro

Temarii

Konohamaru

Moegi

Undon

Anko

Shizune

Tatsu

Tsunade

Karin

Gen

Tonton

Iruka

The counselors

SasuSaku kids

Sasuke Jr.

Kirami

Mamoru

Fumiko

Aika

Hinata's

Hiroyuki

Ino and Shikamaru

Shikai

Hinata ran and hugged every single one of them

"W-what is his?" Hinata said as she looked at everyone. Everyone looked at her confused, and then Sakura walked up to Hinata,

"Hinata, you don't remember?" Sakura looked at Hinata,

"Remember what?"

"It's…it's…." Sakura didn't want to continue,

"It's what?"

"It's October 10…" Hinata smiled sweetly, "How can I forget? This special day, this happy, fun, joyful day… I would never forget it… I will never forget…Us," She looked at the Hokage Mountain and at the 6th's face

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata started to break down as she heard herself say his name; no one has ever said his name since the incident, Hinata had forbid the name ever to be spoken and only address him as the 6th Hokage. Hinata fell down to her knees and cried her heart out

"Hinata!" Every one said as they went to her to comfort her, then Hiashi pulled Hinata up and embraced her

"Cry all you want Hinata, I'm here"

"B-but Naruto-kun isn't!" Hinata shouted through the embrace as she punched Hiashi painfully on the chest multiple times. Hiashi still held her in the embrace even though how painful the punches were and he couldn't have felt one of her punches with chakra. "I've tried to ignore the fact that today was his birthday… N-Naruto's,"

"Hinata, calm down…" Hinata stopped punching him and hugged her father back; crying hard, then she felt a tug on her dress

"Okaa-san…please don't cry!" Hiroyuki said as Hinata looked down at him and hugged him closely

"You are my one and only and always will be just like your father. You two are the only boys in my life…" Hinata said as Hiroyuki hugged her back. After a while Hinata stopped and started the party.

"Hinata! Here!" Kiba said as he handed her a microphone

"Won't you want to sing a song on his birthday?" Kiba asked as he grin

"Thank you!" Hinata kissed him on the cheek and went up stage.

"Umm…Hello every one! Thank you so much for celebrating Konoha's Hero's birthday!" Every one cheered, Hinata smiled

"This song is for you Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she began to sing.

There's a hero,

If you look inside your heart,

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are.

There's an answer,

If you reach into your soul,

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away.

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on.

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive.

So when you feel like hope is gone.

Look inside you and be strong.

And you'll finally see the truth,

That a hero lies in you.

It's a long road,

When you face the world alone,

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold.

You can find love,

If you search within yourself,

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear.

And then a hero comes along.

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside.

And you know you can survive.

So when you feel like hope is gone.

Look inside you and be strong.

And you'll finally see the truth,

That a hero lies in you,

Lord knows,

Dreams are hard to follow.

But don't let anyone,

Tear them away.

Hold on,

There will be tomorrow.

In time,

You'll find the way.

And then a hero comes along.

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside.

And you know you can survive.

So when you feel like hope is gone,

Look inside you and be strong.

And you'll finally see the truth,

That a hero lies in you.

That a hero lies in you.

"Everyone follow me!" Hinata made every one walk to where you could see the Hokage's faces and turned to them

"Let's wish Naruto-kun happy birthday" Every one agreed and got ready

"In one, two, and three—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" every one shouted and laughed

"Okay! Now we will go up to the stage and say what we love about naruto-kun!"

"Me first, you too Sasuke! Come on kids!" Sakura got up and so did Sasuke and their kids

"I would love to say that Naruto was the best teammate ever, He was funny, skillful, fun, goofy—sniff" Sakura was crying…"I'm sorry guys, I-it hurts…" Hinata got up stage and hugged sakura.

"I know how it feels…let it out" Sakura cried loudly as Hinata comforted her

"I would say, that Naruto is very brave, stupid at times, powerful and many other things," Sakura looked up at Sasuke wide-eyed, Hinata smiled and let go of Sakura; Sakura hugged sasuke as he mumbled something to himself.

"But most of all Naruto was the first person I made a bond with and I won't ever forget that dobe," Sasuke said as he went off stage with his kids and Sakura. Hinata went up to the mic.

"I love Naruto with all my heart, same with Hiroyuki," Hinata laughed and called every one up.

"Remember at the academy, Hinata? When Naruto was cheering like crazy for you! That was so sweet!" Ino said as she elbow her hip,

"And remember when you fought pain? Then told him you loved him" Temarii said

"And he went all Nine-tailed for you!" Tenten said

"Remember when you made that rice ball of Naruto?" Choji asked.

They went on and on as they kept talking about memories. When the party was over Hinata thanked every one and went home with Hiroyuki. She turned to saw her final good-bye and say something sparkling on Shizune's hand, "He finally proposed."

"Have a good night sleep, Hiroyuki," Hinata said as she kissed his forehead.

"You too Okaa-san! I had a great time! - *yawn*" With that said he went fast to sleep. Hinata went to her bedroom and changed into her night gown. She started to cry on her pillow till' she stopped when sleep came to her

"Naruto-kun…"

….

You're My Hero


End file.
